


Carnal

by Death_Rattle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Bashing, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle
Summary: Never, not in a million years, did Zhao think Azula would be the type of girl who fakes an orgasm.Just a little something for all you neglected Zhao/Azula fans! R&R<3
Relationships: Azula/Chan (Avatar), Azula/Zhao (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Carnal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I read on Literotica : A Lesson for the Babysitter by cinnamongirl27

"Yeah, you like that? You like that, baby?"

"Oh yeah! Mm, so good!" Azula replied, feigning enthusiasm. If Chan noticed she was putting on an act, he didn't let it bother him. He just continued to plow into her, no rhythm at all to his rough thrusts.

Azula shut her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere else as he fucked her (if you could call it that, it seemed to her that he was using her body to masturbate with). She was not at all aroused, it was actually starting to hurt but as usual, Chan didn't seem to care, or even notice. With him, it was always a quick fuck, a few minutes of half-assed foreplay if she was lucky.

"Oh fuck, you feel amazing!" Chan grunted, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them, hard. He started pounding into her harder, faster, making disgusting sounds with every thrust, no regard for her comfort or pleasure. "Fuuuuck!"

How did she let this happen? How did she let him talk her into this?

On the living room floor, where Daddy could barge in at any moment. He'd be furious, she wasn't supposed to have people over, especially boys – and she definitely was not supposed to be having sex!

She looked over Chan's shoulder, focusing in on the wall clock behind them. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only ten. Daddy probably wasn't coming home for a few more hours yet. He was out with Zhao and when the two of them got together-

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he growled, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Me too, don't stop!" Azula lied, effortlessly, again almost breathing a sigh of relief that it was close to being over.

Chan thrust a few more times, then pushed into her as far as he could go, stilling inside of her.

"Urgh," he grunted, his face scrunching up stupidly.

Azula felt his cock twitch inside her, and the warmth that followed. Agni, it was so gross – at least he was wearing a condom, at least she hadn't let him talk her into not wearing one.

Then, Chan opened his eyes and looked at her, and she threw her head back and screamed and flailed around underneath him, pretending she was cumming. She seriously doubted he'd ever given a girl an orgasm, if he had, he'd surely be able to tell she was faking. She was only imitating what she had seen in porn, after all.

"Oh, Chan, that was so good..." she panted, trying to sound like she needed to catch her breath.

He smiled down at her, running a hand down her cheek.

"She's faking it, you idiot."

Cold fingers of dread clutched at Azula – she knew that voice!

"Shit, fuck!" Chan hissed, scrambling to his feet and reaching for his clothes, the rubber still on his now flaccid dick.

Azula locked eyes with Zhao, her father's friend and... 'business associate'. It felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over her, she was too shocked to move. When she noticed him staring at her naked body though, her cheeks flushed with heat. She sat up and grabbed the towel she had been laying on, quickly covering herself with it.

Meanwhile, Chan had managed to get his pants back on and was frantically tying a knot in the condom.

"What are you doing here?!" Azula demanded, trying to sound angry in order to mask the fact that she was completely humiliated. "Who told you you could just barge into my house!"

Zhao ignored her and instead turned his attention to Chan.

"You actually believed that? What, are you stupid or something?" he asked, incredulously. Chan opened his mouth to speak but before he could answer Zhao told him "Get lost, kid! Go home and play with yourself!"

With his shirt and shoes in hand and without even looking at Azula, Chan made a mad dash for the door, slamming it shut behind him.

A moment of awkward silence passed before Azula asked yet again "What are you doing here, Zhao?"

"I have a key, I didn't break in, if that's what you're wondering," he informed her. "Your father asked me to... check up on something for him," he lied. "Not that it's any of your business. So, does he know you're having sex, at your age?" 

"No. Not that it's any of _his_ business," she answered, with false confidence. "And I'm practically an adult!"

Zhao snorted.

"You're what, fifteen? That's far from an adult."

"Sixteen, actually," Azula corrected, her stomach in knots. She really wanted to get dressed, but she wasn't about to let him look at her while she did it, he'd seen more than enough already.

"Fifteen, sixteen, whatever, you're a kid. And either way, I suspect your father won't be too pleased to hear about this." Zhao declared.

Azula looked down at the floor, tears brimming as pangs of fear rose within her. That was an understatement, Daddy would be _furious_. She could scarcely imagine what kind of punishment would be in order...

With no regard for her obvious discomfort, Zhao sat down on the floor next to her, inappropriately close, making her clutch the towel.

"Your father and I are good friends, I have to tell him. I'm sure you understand." he explained, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her shudder.

A pause.

"Don't get me wrong though, I do feel sorry for you knowing that you're going to get into trouble over what I'm sure was positively awful sex."

"It was fairly horrible. Not that I've got any real basis for comparison," Azula replied, indignant, pushing his hand away. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed and go to bed so how about you-"

"I'm surprised at you, Azula. You're so smart and headstrong, and yet you let that boy use you," Zhao interrupted. "Why?" he asked, clearly expecting an answer before he left.

Azula thought for a moment, then realized she had no good answer. "I... I don't know," she admitted, feeling a bit foolish. "Isn't that just what you're supposed to do? All my friends at school have boyfriends they do it with and..." she trailed off.

_I was starting to feel like a loser, like I was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend, and I was the only one not having sex._

Zhao laughed a little, and shook his head.

"Let me give you some advice : don't waste your time with boys, none of them have any idea what they're doing. Fuck a man, or no one at all."

Silence for a moment.

Azula looked at Zhao again, slightly perturbed. There was a strange look in his eye, unlike anything she'd ever seen before, as his gaze roved over her.

"You know, Azula..." he began, his hand descending upon her bare thigh. "I could show you what it's supposed to feel like. I'd be more than happy to."

Golden eyes widened with express shock.

"I'd fuck you so good, if you'd let me..."

"Don't be gross, Zhao! You're supposed to be my dad's friend – and you're like three times my age! Where is my dad anyway? I thought he was with you."

"He was," he replied. "But he stayed for 'one more' drink and well... I'm sure you know how that goes."

Her heart was racing now, she feared he wouldn't take no for an answer, judging by the way he was looking at her.

"Will you just go home!" Azula hissed, hoping he would. It wasn't that Zhao was bad looking, he was kind of sexy considering he was what, fifty? He was tall and well-built, and she rather liked his sideburns (Chan couldn't grow facial hair to save his life) but...

...but he was so old! And he'd known her since she was little, the fact that he actually wanted to _have sex_ with her was beyond creepy. Just how long had he been perving on her anyhow?!

"You're disgusting! You've known me since I was still in diapers!"

Zhao smirked, unbothered by what Azula had said.

"And didn't you just say I was still a kid?!"

"I may have said that... but I was only referring to your age. You're very grown up, otherwise."

"That doesn't make this any less creepy!"

"I don't care. Let me fuck you, just once... and I won't tell your father anything, I'll pretend I was never even here! I think that's more than fair, don't you?"

She wanted to protest but... she really did not want her father to know she had a boyfriend, much less that she was having sex. He'd be livid.

"Azula" Zhao said with uncharacteristic softness, tightening his grip on her thigh. "I want to make you feel good. Let me show you what a real man can do for you. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Azula didn't say anything. Nonetheless, Zhao took hold of her wrists and forced her hands down, the towel coming with them, exposing her naked breasts. Her nipples hardened immediately, much to her chagrin. She hated that this was turning her on, she wished she had a choice.

He licked his lips audibly. "Is there... somewhere more private we can go?"

Again, Azula didn't say anything. She just nodded, and stood up, the fluffy white towel falling to the floor without a sound. Her mind was made up, she'd give Zhao what he wanted, if it would shut him up. And maybe, just maybe, she'd have a little fun (provided he hadn't just lied through his teeth).

As she led Zhao down the hall to the first floor guest room, she was very aware of how certain areas of her body jiggled. She still wasn't totally comfortable being naked, she and Chan had only begun having sex a few weeks ago after all.

"Hm, this will do nicely" Zhao muttered, surveying the large bed and shutting the door behind them.

All of the sudden Azula felt extra nervous knowing she was in an actual bedroom with the door shut.

"Well, lie down and get comfortable" he said.

With some reluctance, she climbed up onto the bed and laid back atop the freshly laundered sheets, her head resting among the many pillows, sleek void dark hair fanning out over red silk.

Zhao followed suit, the mattress sinking with his added weight.

"That baby-dicked boy doesn't deserve you," he growled, his rough hands reaching out to cup her firm breasts. He massaged them gently, his thumbs brushing over her excited nipples.

Azula let out a little whimper of pleasure, and she cursed herself for it. But she couldn't help it, it felt good, so much better than when Chan touched her.

"Do you like that?" Zhao asked, knowing fully well that she did. She gave him a small nod. "Close your eyes, relax."

She wanted to slap his hands away, she wanted to fight him... but she didn't. Instead she let the tension in her neck and shoulders go, and her eyes fluttered closed. Fully relaxed now, she moaned softly as calloused fingers tweaked her nipples, lightly pinching and rolling them. It was as if some invisible force was keeping her there, preventing her from getting up off the bed.

"I knew you had nice tits, I could tell even before I saw them," he told her. "Better than nice, they're perfect."

Azula couldn't help feeling a sick sense of pride, Chan never said such nice things about her body, and she had always been self-conscious about her breasts, especially next to Ty Lee who was a double D by the time she was twelve.

Suddenly, she felt Zhao's surprisingly soft lips brush against her own, then his tongue pushed past them, questing until it found hers. Returning his kiss, she moaned into his mouth as he continued to play with her tits and she spread her legs, allowing him to settle between them. She could feel the ache of arousal in her cunt, the shameful wetness – she never got wet with Chan.

Zhao broke the kiss to whisper in her ear. "Do you want me to stop, Azula?" he asked, regardless of the fact that he was not actually going to stop, no matter what she said.

"No." she murmured, almost inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"No, I don't want you to stop."

He laughed. "You prefer the way I kiss and touch you, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. You're so much better at this than he is." She knew she shouldn't bolster his ego like this, but she needed more.

"I know." he said, smugly, running his hands down her body... her belly, her hips, her inner thighs. She squirmed and whimpered when his fingers brushed over the small patch of neatly groomed hair between them, painfully close to her throbbing, wet folds. He laughed again, then leaned down, sucking a hard pink nipple into his mouth.

Azula bit back a moan, she was extra sensitive there, she didn't want him to know. She couldn't help but to cry out though when he finally slipped his finger inside her pussy. Embarrassed by how easily it slid right in, she covered her face with her hands.

Zhao moved his head, letting her tit go, so he could speak into her ear. "This is how wet you should be, every time," he rasped, beginning a slow and steady to and fro motion, making Azula buck her hips.

She moaned shamelessly now, until now she had no idea this was actually supposed to feel good. Whenever Chan used his fingers on her, it was awkward and uncomfortable, sometimes even painful.

"You shouldn't have to ask either, whoever you're with should want you to be turned on," he said, his free hand grabbing hers and pulling them away from her face, one after the other. "Look at me, girl," he growled, adding a second finger. It, too, slipped inside with no difficulty.

"You like this, Azula, don't you?" he asked, curling his fingers slightly to better stimulate her.

"Yes!"

He smiled as though he'd won something.

"Has that stupid boy ever made you cum, even once?"

"No, I-I've never-" she stammered, having difficulty speaking now. Not only had Chan never made her cum, she'd never had an orgasm, period. She'd touched herself before but she was too anxious to fully enjoy it, what with her father sleeping just a few doors down.

"Agh-haaah!" Azula cried out, Zhao's thumb brushing over her clit. He rubbed her there, in light circles, as he finger-fucked her pussy, and she gasped and moaned and bucked, helpless against his passionate assault.

He leaned down to kiss her again, his tongue invading, his mouth swallowing her cries of pleasure.

And, after little more than a minute, Zhao felt Azula's little cunt contracting around his fingers, and her body writhing beneath his. He lifted his head to watch her, smirking triumphantly.

Azula knew she must have looked (and sounded) ridiculous but it felt too good for her to really care. She let the euphoria wash over her, the pulses of pleasure wracking her prone form, leaving her panting in the aftermath and blushing furiously.

"See, it felt good, didn't it?" he asked, the smugness in his tone unmistakable, despite the fact that he'd nearly came in his pants. He'd been watching her a long time, wanting her, and now...

"More" she pleaded, already wanting to experience the feeling again.

Zhao looked down at Azula, considering... no, he knew just what to do.

"What are you-?" Azula sputtered, mildly horrified as she watched Zhao lower his head, his face inches away from her sex.

He laughed. "Don't tell me that you've never had your pussy licked, just how dumb is that boy?"

Azula said nothing, but her silence told Zhao all that he needed to know.

He pushed her legs apart, as far as they would go without hurting her, then spread her open, revealing the soft, pink flesh of her inner labia, and her little pearl.

The moment his hot tongue made contact with her egregiously wet folds, she practically squealed. Until now, she didn't know this was the sort of thing that could be done to a woman. She'd used her mouth on Chan before, of course, but he'd never done the same for her.

For several minutes, Zhao lavished her with licks and gentle nibbles, forcing strangled cries from her throat as she shut her eyes tight and gripped the sheets.

By the time he actually turned his attention to her sensitive clit, she was so close to cumming again that a few flicks of his tongue did the trick. She felt that telltale sensation of her inner walls contracting, this time around nothing at all though. Perhaps he could feel it too, as he eased one of his fingers inside her, stroking the front wall of her vagina as he closed his mouth around her clit, suckling it hard.

Her thighs tensed involuntarily around Zhao's head as she came, screaming her orgasm to the heavens – he didn't stop there though. He'd hardly allowed her a moment to catch her breath before he started lapping at her clit again.

Almost instantly, she reached yet another peak. This one was the strongest yet, it was practically blinding, she saw stars as she shivered and shook and her breathing came in short, sharp gasps. It was so intense that it almost felt like it was happening to someone else while she watched, in some sort of limbo.

After a pause, Zhao raised his head, staring down at the small girl beneath him, watching her chest rapidly rise and fall as she struggled to breathe.

He kissed her again, uncaring of the fact that she'd gone slackjawed against him, and didn't kiss back.

"I only wish I'd been your first," he said, seemingly out of nowhere. "This is what you deserved, I'm sure you agree."

Azula thought back to her first time, in the backseat of Chan's car, in some parking lot. It had been awkward and painful, not unlike the dozen or so encounters that followed (even though Chan swore he knew what he was doing, she was beginning to realize he didn't, at all).

Without prompting, Zhao rose from the bed and started to take off his clothes – he'd been fully clothed the entire time. Azula watched as he undressed, fascinated by his abdominal muscles which looked to be chiseled on, and the thick, dark hair covering his equally well-toned chest. She was unused to that – not that she was complaining, mind you! She quickly decided she loved the hair.

When his underwear came off though, her nerves got the better of her. His cock was enormous, much bigger than Chan's, twice as long and considerably thicker. She feared it wouldn't even fit inside her, it was so big.

"I-I don't think we should be doing this.." she stammered, in a panic as he climbed on top of her, his weight crushing her into the mattress.

"Stop!" she cried, feeling the tip of that monster cock brush against her entrance, ready to breech it.

"Shhhh..." he soothed, running a hand down her cheek. "It's going to feel amazing, I promise. Don't you trust me?"

As a matter of fact, she did not trust Zhao. Before she could say so though, he told her "I've been wanting to do this for years, you know." No, he was not stopping now. He finally had Azula right where he wanted her, naked and vulnerable beneath him, there was no turning back. He moved his hips a little, the head of his penis sliding along her wet pussy, almost penetrating her but not quite, making her moan despite herself.

"See, you want this, too, don't you?" he asked, rhetorically.

And with no warning, Zhao thrust inside Azula in one swift, practiced motion.

"Agh!" she yelped. She'd been thinking it would hurt but it didn't at all. It was the intense feeling of him filling her up, stretching her further than she knew she could stretch, that made her cry out. Chan could not compare at all to this.

Once he was fully inside her, Zhao stilled, giving her time to adjust to his impressive size.

Looking into his eyes, she gripped his muscular arms and shifted slightly, making herself more comfortable.

"Does it feel alright?" he asked, starting to move now. They were slow but deep and forceful strokes, making her squeak with each revolution of his hips.

"Ungh!" she moaned, quite unable to say anything. It didn't hurt, not even a little, and he was sliding in and out of her with ease, she couldn't believe it.

For a while, all that could be heard, was this wet, squelching sound as he fucked her (along with her excited gasps and whimpers). Azula wasn't used to that at all of course, to her it sounded shamefully loud. What she didn't realize though was that was how sex was supposed to sound.

"Fuck, you're tight.." Zhao rasped, picking up speed, thrusting into Azula harder, faster. It felt amazing, one hundred times better than any fantasy he had been able to conjure up, she was so warm and wet and tight around him.

Azula, in turn, rocked her hips back and forth to match Zhao's movements, his every thrust reverberating tenfold now. Already, she felt a fiery sensation in her pussy, and her legs and feet beginning to go numb. She had no idea sex could feel like this, she'd thought it was just something women suffered through to make their boyfriends or husbands happy – were she not busy enjoying herself, she would have been angry she'd been meant to think such a ridiculous thing.

"Zhao!" she mewled, shutting her eyes tight, digging her fingernails into his skin. "Harder! Do it harder!"

Zhao of course obeyed. He wondered if he could make her cum like this...

He didn't have to wonder long.

No more than a minute after he brought his hand down and started rubbing her clit, Azula came, for the _fourth_ time, her little cunt contracting almost painfully around his cock.

"Ah-hAAAAaaah-aaaaagh!" she nearly sobbed, bucking against the big, strong man who was currently on top of her, pounding into her.

"Fuck!" Zhao hissed, her orgasm suddenly triggering his. Remembering he wasn't wearing a condom though, he pulled out, just in time, shooting his load onto Azula's stomach.

She winced at the feeling of his hot cum on her bare skin, she wanted to scold him... but she supposed it beat the alternative and anyway, she was still trying to catch her breath.

Laughing, Zhao looked down at Azula, who was currently gasping for air, her face red as a tomato.

"Well, how was that?" he asked.

"How do you think it was, idiot?!" she snarled, indignant. "Look at me, you dirty old man!"

"Now, now, is that any way to thank the dirty old man who just fucked you stupid?" he retorted, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Well, I hope you can keep up with me, because I'm breaking up with Chan," she declared. "You've convinced me. Are you happy?"

"Oh yes, very."

"Just get lost before my father comes home, will you?"

"As you wish," Zhao said, getting up off the bed.

As he re-dressed himself, Azula was reeling, barely able to process all that had happened. If someone had told her just yesterday she'd let Zhao anywhere near her, she would have gagged or made a face, and said they were crazy.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, Azula" he said, smugly, before turning to leave.

And with that, Zhao disappeared down the hall.


End file.
